


No matter the past

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [20]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, DE ArtFest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: DEartfest day 22: Pacific RimNines and Gavin talk after their pasts were shared in a drift.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Kudos: 10





	No matter the past

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say before we start that I have no idea what I'm doing.

Day 22: Pacific Rim au 

"We need to talk." Nines lent against the doorframe of the room where Gavin was sat. The two of them were alone, the other having left already. 

"Yeah, I think we do Tin Can." Gavin replied, although he was still turned away from Nines. Nines entered the room and sat down next to Gavin "You really don't remember anything do you?" 

"No, I suppose most people assume I want to forgot, if anything it's the opposite. I don't know if I truly woke up for the first time when I was found or if I lost memories of who I was before." Nines looked down at the floor, playing with the side of his jacket. 

"Yeah...sometimes I wish I could forgot. Hell, you saw who I was before…" Gavin replied, remembering the flashes of the past which they shared. 

"I suppose, we really are opposites, I wish to remember and you wish to forgot. I.guess that's what makes us a good team." Nines replied, looking over at Gavin who was still turned away. 

"I would get it if you didn't want to be a team anymore, wouldn't be the first time and won't be the last." 

"No, I promised I'd stick with this, stick with you." Nines replied, causing Gavin to look up. "I meant that."

"Don't get sappy on me, Tin Can." Gavin replied with the closest thing to a smile. "But I meant it to, no matter what you did or who you were, even if you find your past." 

Nines nodded, smiling softly at Gavin "So, shall we head home?" 

"Sounds like a plan." Gavin replied, getting up and leading the way out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I tried to research as much as I could.but I've never read or written one of these but I saw about sharing memories and went with it
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! Have a good day.


End file.
